cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Polar Order
The New Polar Order or NpO, is the second largest Blue Team alliance, after the National Alliance for Arctic Countries or NAAC. It is also one of two sanctioned Blue Team alliances, alongside the NAAC. Charter of the New Polar Order We, the undersigned nations, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and advance the Polar way of life to the world. Article I: Admission Any nation joining the blue team and pledging an oath to the New Polar Order NpO on the New Polar Order offsite forum requesting membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances save possibly the New Pacific Order and does not present a security risk to the NpO. The oath shall consist of the following but specification of wording will not be forced upon any nation: # The name of the nation # The name of the nation’s leader # The team in which the nation resides # The user name on the Cybernations Forum Further, once a nation is a member of the New Polar Order they are forbidden to join any other alliance in the game under threat of expulsion by The Alliance Council. New member nations are not eligible for any aid for the first one week of membership except in the form of aid from the Little Brother / Big Brother program or in the event that they are in an NpO approved war. Article II: Structure of the Order 1. The Body Republic All member nations of the New Polar Order will automatically have a seat in the Body Republic and will be corporately responsible for electing members of the War Council and the Alliance Council. 2. The Councils The Councils of the New Polar Order are charged with carrying out the elections each month. Nations that have been members longer than two weeks can be nominated within the Body Republic beginning one week before the election date and can be nominated for both Councils. At the end of the nomination period a public vote will take place by both forum poll and thread posting on the offsite forum lasting for 48 hours. The top four vote recipients for each Council will be named to said Councils. If one runs for and wins a position on both Councils, they must choose which one to serve in with the nation with the next highest number of votes in the election for the other Council taking the vacancy created after that decision. A. The War Council The War Council will consist of the four elected Councilors and be chaired by the Emperor. This council will be charged with voting on whether the NpO should go to war with a certain alliance, nation or organization. This council will also be charged with developing war strategy for the alliance and awarding medals and honors to nations that have excelled in war craft. The War Council shall also be in charge of organizing the battalions in whatever way they deem necessary. B. The Alliance Council The Alliance Council will consist of the four elected Councilors and be chaired by the Emperor. This council will be charged with the day to day operations of the alliance, diplomacy (including the creation of ambassadors and/or embassies), implementing changes as set forth by the Body Republic and will govern the admission of new members along with the dismissal of members outside the normal expulsion terms. 3. The Emperor The Emperor is the leader of the alliance. The Emperor will chair both Councils, maintain veto power over both and has the ability to block the election of specific Councilors if he or she sees fit to do so. The Emperor is empowered to appoint an Imperial Regent to conduct affairs in his/her absence and Imperial Liaisons to represent his/her interests in the Councils and abroad. The Imperial Regent will be the designated successor to the Emperor. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. In the event the Emperor resigns he or she will take up the title Imperator Emeritus and serve as counsel to all levels of the Order. If the Imperial Regent is unable or unavailable to become Emperor an Imperator Emeritus can be recalled from retirement by the Councils to reassume the mantle and office of Emperor. In such circumstances the Councils must be of majority accord and must have the approval of the sitting Emperor and all Imperator Emeritus holders. If the sitting Emperor is unavailable approval is required from the Imperial Regent. If the Imperial Regent is also unavailable approval from an Imperial Liaison is required. The Emperor has emergency powers to eject any person he/she deems is a threat to alliance security. Should the decision be disputed a vote of both councils may be requested whereby a two-thirds majority of the Councils' vote is required to overturn the Emperor's decision after consideration of evidence presented by the Emperor and the complainant. Article III: Expulsion from the Order Any nation can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from the Order to the Body Republic floor. In order for the motion to carry 75% + 1 of the member nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 24 hours on expulsion votes. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit the motion fails. However, any member nation that has been a member of the NpO for less than a one (1) week period that declares war without War Council approval may be expelled immediately without a vote from the Body Republic. The Emperor can not be expelled from the Order. Likewise, the Emperor can pardon any nation from expulsion. Article IV: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Body Republic floor. Article II.3 and Article IV are not open for amendment unless consented to by the Emperor. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If a supermajority (defined herein as 75% + 1) of the member nations voice support for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be considered passed and carried (pending the Emperor's consent if the amendment changes Article II.3 and/or Article IV). If it does not reach the supermajority before the 36 hour limit the motion will fail. History The NpO was formed by then Emperor of the New Pacific Order(NPO), Ivan Moldavi, following the Second Arctic War between the NPO and the NAAC, according to the Emperor due to instability in the blue team. Ivan Moldavi also became the first Emperor of the NpO. Many were outraged by this action, seeing it as an attempt by the NPO to obtain control of the blue team. This has also been seen by many as proof of imperialism by the NPO. Even though the NpO has been declared a separate alliance, with a separate Emperor, a few individuals still consider the NpO a part of the NPO. All major/Sanctioned alliances however recognize the NpO as a sovereign alliance. Tygaland was named the first Emperor of the NpO after its independence, and served as Emperor until the later part of the Great War, which was started with a nuke fired by Tygaland after some offensive things were submitted on the international forums by an ex-member of LUE, and actions by members of said alliance in their private discussion area. Tygaland's resignation was asked for by Legion and the ODN, along with an apology by both Tygaland and Ivan Moldavi, for said alliances to leave the war. While many disliked the apology by Tygaland, the alliances accepted. As Tygaland stepped down from the position of Emperor, he named Electron Sponge as his successor. The Great War ended not much later, leaving both Orders heavily damaged. Both the Orders have since recovered and surpassed their pre-GW power. Current All major alliances now accept and recognize the NpO as an individual alliance. Electron Sponge remains Emperor of the Order, and the NpO is steadily growing. Current Leadership Emperor Electron Sponge ' Imperial Regent' Queen Azra Alliance Council Assington RandomInterrupt Shanny Zilanat War Council William Locktite Zandra DaJoW Members The NpO's membership currently totals at just over 600 members. Some of the more famous members of the Order are Electron Sponge and The Mighty Pump. Related links NpO forums The Great War Category:Alliances Category:Blue team alliances